


临时标记 03（滴 云赫卡）

by AimeeHan



Category: Fandom RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeHan/pseuds/AimeeHan
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	临时标记 03（滴 云赫卡）

外套围巾被发热的孩子不耐烦的丢在一边，白t撩到胸口，露出精瘦的腰线和分明的腹肌，衣服层叠的褶皱刚好遮住诱人的红点，金钟云感觉自己的脚像是被水泥灌注在地板上，只能偏过头，右手的食指和拇指不自觉的捏在一起来回揉搓，恨不得将指甲陷进指腹里。

曼陀罗宿主的靠近，使李赫宰体内的信息素更加躁动不安，燥热的孩子实在是撑的不行，开始扯牛仔裤上的皮带，无力但又固执的和自己的裤子较劲，金钟云上手帮他解开皮带扯下裤子，一只手从侧腰环过背，另一只手托起后脑勺怕他等下呛着。

赫宰啊，张嘴。

温凉的水绕过舌尖流进干燥的喉咙，李赫宰本能的环上金钟云的脖子，贪婪的舔吞着温凉的水，力气大的金钟云差点栽到沙发上。

金钟云突然后悔最近不应该减肥。

又一口凉水喂进来，李赫宰稍微清醒了些。微微睁眼看着近在咫尺、闭着凤眼耐心喂水的金钟云，竟有些虔诚无瑕的白衣天使的味道，李赫宰心口一软，小脸红扑扑的。

啊啊不对，李赫宰你感动个什么劲，快趁机睡了他。

把心一横，李赫宰艰难的挺起上半身，双手环得更紧、贴得更近，生怕被拒绝小心翼翼的回吻，像是要把自己献祭给天神。

金钟云感受到主动，知道他清醒了些。缓缓离开李赫宰的唇，满是情欲又带着正经饶有兴趣的盯着他。

干…哥…干嘛。

赫宰啊，你看清楚，我是金钟云，现在拒绝还来得及。

哈？李赫宰困惑的瞪圆了大眼睛。给人撩拨成这样，他难道还打算拍拍屁股走人不成，我才不会拒绝哼哼，等着被我睡吧金钟云。

赫宰，我的意思是，等下的标记会比较久，可能会弄疼你，而且…

嗯？

而且，我的信息素是曼陀罗花香，会让被标记的人上瘾，需要经常被标记，否则会发烧、发情。

金钟云特意把最后两个词咬的重些，微眯起狭长的凤眼。

真是天助我也。李赫宰抿住嘴唇，努力控制住想要见光的牙龈，抬头看了金钟云一眼，轻轻的点了点头，目光又飘香别处。

噢…不拒绝。

其实刚刚最后一句是金钟云胡扯的，他倒是想印证一下，家里进门时的椰奶香与垃圾桶里被用过的抑制剂包装。又瞥见只闪过一秒的牙龈，金钟云嗯哼了一声，心里响起烟花绽放的愉悦，真是个sense精。

右手单手抱起李赫宰，一边走一边吻一边扯掉他所剩无几的衣裤，绵密的吻像一场春雨不停的落在白到发光的身体上。

金钟云一直都很享受这种一次性做很多事情的习惯，倒是李赫宰被一系列的动作折腾的昏了头，不知道是该假模假样的拦一下脱衣服的小手，还是该索性主动迎合，只剩下急促的喘息和难捱的呜咽。

没等想清楚，李赫宰被温暖的水包围，金钟云在他面前脱衣服。

李赫宰边喘边不争气的吞了吞，艺声哥现在确实比他瘦，虽然腹肌翘臀都有，但这个细胳膊细腿的。

自，己，动。

李赫宰脑子里浮现出忙内欠揍的笑脸，倒是认真的估量一下自己现在的体力够不够满足两个人。

细长的腿迈进水中，李赫宰抬头就看到金钟云的蓬勃的欲望，局促的涨红了脸。

不急的，别怕。

金钟云俯下身从水中向李赫宰的身上贴划上去，从耳垂开始向下舔吻，脖子、锁骨、肩膀、胸口、腰线、腹肌，像是每一处都要标记的吻咬，在胸口挺立的红点处，金钟云故意伸出舌头，就看着全身发粉的李赫宰，一圈一圈的舔吮。手也不闲着，抹上沐浴乳从膝盖内侧往内揉搓，身下人一阵又一阵的仰头颤抖和呻吟，椰奶香充溢在水汽氤氲的浴室里。

嗯…嗯…

金钟云索性放开对信息素的控制，甚至有点故意引诱李赫宰发情的意味。滚烫纤细的胴体贴合在一起，李赫宰感觉自己吸入呼出的仿佛是一朵朵妖冶的会唱歌的曼陀罗花，他觉得金钟云刚说的上瘾没错。

不知何时浴缸里的水已经放干，短暂的清洗结束了，李赫宰迷蒙看着眼前的哥哥，身上仿佛盖着一层又一层情欲，他抬起双腿架在金钟云的肩上把涨的不行的情欲送到主唱大人的嘴边。

哥…

没有一丝犹豫。被薄而小的朱唇含住，温暖柔软的包裹感使李赫宰长吟了一声，泫然欲泣。金钟云温柔的舔吮着，柔软的舌尖在顶端耐着性子打圈弹弄，小手握住臀瓣揉捏，又轻轻抬起，将他送的更深。

嗯…呜…嗯啊…

伴着呻吟的焦急，吞吐的频率和力道越来越重。李赫宰动情的用手拨弄金钟云的发丝，偶尔挺起自己的腰，欲求不满的哼唧。

只能说真不愧是主唱，金钟云托起臀瓣抬的更高高到李赫宰不需要低头就能看到淫靡的情事，金钟云将嘴里的空气吸成真空，漂亮的天鹅颈一起一伏，津液顺着嘴角流下来，流过欲望后分流了有的流进股间，有的流过臀尖再流到后背。

身下的感觉和眼前的情事让李赫宰喘的像条脱水的银鱼，而金钟云是他唯一的稻草。

啊…哥…不行了…啊…

眼前一阵发白，画面再逐渐清晰，映入眼帘的就是金钟云舔了舔嘴角的白浊，朝李赫宰眯起眼睛笑，笑得一脸无害。

下一秒李赫宰便被抬起双肩抵到墙上，金钟云的手臂环在他背后，偏过头深深的吻他，李赫宰的喉头又是一声呜咽，体内的欲火尚未浇灭，又被一下又一下的舔弄撩起。

这个吻金钟云直到捂暖了墙壁才恋恋不舍退出，被染凉的指尖沾上椰奶香的润滑剂，小心翼翼的探入。

嘶…哥…

在，赫宰啊，放轻松，

金钟云温柔的吻着李赫宰颤抖的眼睛，卷起舌尖舔他的耳垂，咬他的脖颈，吻他的腺体，把自己的信息素送进去让他发情。

李赫宰不自觉的上下浮动，迎合金钟云的小手，又兴奋又羞臊又恨的牙痒痒。

啊…Alpha了不起啊，呜，嗯…

金钟云听到小孩的几句抱怨，故意凑到颈窝里，一边蹭一边呼出热气，像是偷了腥又撒娇的猫。

赫宰，我怕你不够放松呢，一会就不舒服了。

呜嗯…啊…啊…

嗔怒被潮水一样的快感淹没，李赫宰现在只呜咽出几个重复的音节，腰肢本能摇曳着，像是风中的茎叶，主舞大人的苏腰扭的金钟云欲火难耐。纤长的手又攀上主唱大人的欲望，揉捏套弄他的情欲，金钟云低低的喘息着，加快了手上扩张的速度。

嗯啊…嗯…哥…

扩张的差不多了，金钟云将手指抽离出来。感到没来由的空虚和烦躁，李赫宰不满的撅起嘴看向他往后瘫坐的哥哥，狭长的凤眼深邃的盯着他，双手有一下没一下的撩拨他的大腿内侧。

赫宰啊，哥减肥没力气了，怎么办啊。

沙哑的声音像是恶魔的诱惑，李赫宰着了魔似的爬过去跪在他双腿两侧，被吻到发红的双唇轻启。

都说了哥得吃饭啊。

李赫宰低头吻他，生涩却又情色的不敢睁开眼，金钟云用嘴咬开避孕套递给他，李赫宰不肯看他颤抖着戴上去，自己分开腿磨磨蹭蹭的往下坐，金钟云又恶趣味的扶着李赫宰的腰往下压。

呜…呜…啊…艺声哥…

一个挺腰完全没入诱发李赫宰近乎哭腔的呻吟，后庭本能的收紧使快感像飓风一样涌来。金钟云配合着挺腰，咬住下唇也止不住自己同样剧烈的喘息。

肉体的撞击声，快乐的水渍声以及低沉与娇软的喘息声在浴室里荡出一阵阵回声。

直等到李赫宰实在是软到动不了，欲求不满噙着泪啃咬金钟云的肩膀。

哥…拜托…呜…

金钟云摸摸他的头，喜欢得要命。李赫宰这一声哥，就算是现在要他的命，他也给的毫不犹豫。

乖，赫宰，马上就舒服了。

主唱大人刚休整的不错，一下又一下带着节奏的挺动，浅出深入，顶端刮堵到凸起的小点便不停的摩擦。

嗯…艺声哥…不行了…啊…

金钟云配合的加快速度，两个人的喘息声越来越快、越来越重，一阵电流从下身传来，多巴胺在脑内像烟花一样绽放，二人同时达到了高潮，李赫宰感觉有很多朵曼陀罗花灌进了自己的脊柱，快感退潮，安心和疲惫感涌来，他摸索到熟悉的胸膛，看也不看就抱着睡过去。

金钟云无奈又宠溺的抱着李赫宰，等他睡熟了会微张开小嘴，吧唧了一口，金钟云把热水又重新打开，仔仔细细的清洗完后将心满意足的小孩抱回床上，穿上睡衣裤，盖好被子，再回去清扫。

毕竟我们赫宰是个洁癖啊。


End file.
